Devilish Dervish
Main Page= |Release Date = August 21th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Hobblegrunt |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.7 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 7.5 *Acceleration: 3.5 |Combat = *ATK: 350 *FPR: 470 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 175 *HPR: 400 *DEF: 125 *Health: 2250 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.4 *Shot Limit: 8 *Base Damage: 20 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Aura *Razor |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 625 Gems *Member Price: 500 Gems |UDT = }} The Devilsih Dervish is a Sharp Class dragon released on. They can be purchased for 5,500 coins (4,400 coins for members) from the store. On November 21st, 2016, v2.4.0, the Devilish Dervish's price changed to 625 Gems. Description From the How to Train your Dragon wikia: :"Have you started noticing trees slashed down and forests in array? Be wary because this signals the arrival of the one and only… Devilish Dervish! Hiccup and Toothless spotted one of these deadly creatures when they stumbled upon a path of torn down trees. The Dragon had laid an abundance of eggs, of which they were lucky enough to bring to campus." :"It was quite the risk on their part, but Hiccup knew his Viking friends were ready to take their dragon training skills to new heights. And that is why he and a trusty troupe of explorers where able to bring some back for you to hatch! You will find that this dragon has a tail that resembles a scythe; the sharp blade allows it to tear down anything in its path, so watch out! Due to its wild nature, these Devilish Dervish dragons are considered by many in the dragon world as being extremely hard to train and control. Hiccup was even overheard saying that he thought that only the most elite level ultimate of dragon trainers would be able to take on this unruly dragon." For more information on the Devilish Dervish, visit here. Trivia *Prior to the v2.4.0 November Update, the Devilish Dervish was the first dragon that could be bought exclusively for coins; *Devilish Dervish is the second and one of the four book dragons to appear in School of Dragons, the others are the Prickleboggle, the Windwalker and the Silver Phantom respectively. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood DevilishDervishStoreEgg.jpg Devilish Dervish Baby.png|Baby Devilish Dervish dervish2.png|Adult Devilish Dervish dervish stand.png|Devilish Dervish Standing dervish idle.png|Devilish Dervish Idle dervish sit.png|Devilish Dervish Sitting dervish sleep 1.png|Devilish Dervish Sleeping (profile) dervish sleep 2.png|Devilish Dervish Sleeping (upper view) dervish swim.png|Devilish Dervish Swimming dervish fire.png|Devilish Dervish's Fire dervish spine.png|Devilish Dervish's Dorsal Spikes dervish1.png|Flying Devilish Dervish dervish hover.png|Devilish Dervish Hovering dervish fly.png|Devilish Dervish Flying dervish fly shot 1.png|Devilish Dervish firing while flying (front view) dervish fly shot 2.png|Devilish Dervish firing while flying (profile) dervish glide.png|Devilish Dervish Gliding dervish break.png|Devilish Dervish Breaking dervish size comp.png|Size comparison between a Viking and a Devilish Dervish Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Dervish rpaint.png|Upperwing, body and tail patterns (profile) Dervish rpaint top.png|Upperwings, body and tail Category:Dragons Category:Sharp Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Razor Category:Missing images Category:Book Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Reused Model Animation Dragons